Magnetic memories, particularly magnetic random access memories (MRAMs), have drawn increasing interest due to their potential for high read/write speed, excellent endurance, non-volatility and low power consumption during operation. An MRAM can store information utilizing magnetic materials as an information-recording medium. One type of MRAM is a spin transfer torque random access memory (STT-RAM). STT-RAM utilizes magnetic elements written at least in part by a current driven through the magnetic element.
For example, a magnetic tunneling junction (MTJ) can be used in a conventional STT-RAM. The conventional MTJ is typically formed over a bottom contact, uses seed layer(s) and includes a pinning layer, e.g., an antiferromagnetic (AFM) layer, a pinned layer (or a reference layer), a tunneling barrier layer, a free layer, and a capping layer. A top contact is disposed to make an electrical connection to the free layer. The top and bottom contacts form a two terminal magnetic element that is coupled between control lines, such as a bit line and a source line and/or a selection transistor.